


A Gift

by hoppingmad



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppingmad/pseuds/hoppingmad
Summary: Quick one-shot, post Quagmire.R.I.P Queequeg.





	A Gift

Post Quagmire..

She returned to her room damp, cold and tired. The pain of losing Queequeg was still raw but more than anything she wanted a hot shower and bed. They would be leaving first thing in the morning for the airport so she would only get a few hours sleep, but it was better than nothing. She imagined Mulder felt the same after their night. He was clearly disappointed that the culprit was an alligator rather than Big Blue.

After her shower she snuggled down under the covers and she could swear her aching body was actually sighing with relief. Just as she began dozing off a loud knock on her door woke her.

"Scully, it's me." She rubbed a hand over her eyes. If she ignored him, would he go away? She rose slowly and to her surprise found the room was lighter than she remembered. Perhaps she had slept after all? "Scully!"

"Coming," she called out quickly grabbing her dressing gown from the back of the bathroom door and hurriedly tying it around her waist.

"Good morning," he said with a grin. She felt like closing the door on him again. Did he have to be so damn chirpy? And was it seriously morning already? He gently moved her aside and walked into her room and she sighed loud enough for him to hear and shut the door behind him.

"Mulder, I'm not ready yet. Give me five minutes." It was then she realized he was carrying coffee and she felt her first smile of the morning. "Oh thank God," she all but snatched the coffee he proffered and took a large mouthful.

"I got you something Scully," he had a boyish smile on his face and she raised an eye brow in question.

"Here," he handed her a bag with the gift shop logo on it. She put her coffee down on the table and opened the bag, tugging out a white T-Shirt with a picture of Big Blue on the front. She let out a small laugh but before long she had to sit down because she just couldn't  _stop_  laughing. He came over and took the t-shirt from her hands holding it up to her. "I think it's going to look great. Try it on!" She stopped laughing and cocked her head to the side, she had an idea.

"Okay Mulder," she stood up and untied her dressing gown. Mulder stood before her his mouth literally dropping open. She slid the t-shirt she had slept in over her head and tossed it over his shoulder onto the bed behind him. His mouth had closed but now his eyes looked ready to fall out of his head. She quickly slipped the new t-shirt on and did a small spin. She was wearing boxers underneath but she watched as his eyes slid top to toe appreciatively.

"I think I should buy you clothes more often." He told her. She sat back down and picked up her coffee, as if nothing had happened.

"I'll be ready soon Mulder, I just have to get dressed and finish packing."

"Do you need any help?" He was looking at her bare legs.

"You don't get the whole show Mulder," she grabbed his arm pulling him to his feet. "Out you go." She steered him to the door.

"Awwww but Scully…" He whined and turned to take one last look at her.

"No Mulder," she wagged her finger at him and then shut the door in his face. Sometimes it was just too much fun teasing that man.

The End.


End file.
